


Richard Speight, AKA Gabriel- the Trickster.

by ridingintokansas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridingintokansas/pseuds/ridingintokansas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Mason was your average woman. 29 years old, dark hair, about 5'11, owns a Chocolate Lab named Coco, pretty average. Then she meets a man named Richard Speight- well, for about two days, maybe. Then she finds out that an angel is now using him as a vessel- can she convince the angel to leave, or will she falter trying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richard Speight, AKA Gabriel- the Trickster.

"You can't stop me, Castiel." called the Angel over his shoulder as he stormed through the the garden.  
"I can try!" another Angel, jogging to catch up to his brother yelled back. There was a man with Autism cringing at the loudness as he sat and played with the flowers.  
Sorry, Jacob. the other angel, Castiel, thought as he chased down the retreating angel.  
"Gabriel please-"  
"No, Castiel!" the retreating angel spun around suddenly, his face hard. "I will not stay here while this war is going on. I'm not on God's side- I'm not on Lucifer's side- hell, I'm not on anyone's side! I just want out!" he shouted into the face of poor Castiel. The younger brother shrunk, looking away. Finally, he cleared his throat. "Okay..but.." Gabriel sighed, rubbing his face. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I don't even know where, but I can't stay here." "Gabriel-" "Goodbye, Castiel." the older angel turned, his eyes filled with sorrow. Castiel couldn't meet his eyes until the last minute. They locked, but only for a second. Then Gabriel was gone. -*********************************************************************- Meanwhile, a man with chestnut-brown hair was driving down the back roads of Corbin, Kentucky. Suddenly, he saw a flash of brown appear before his eyes as he slammed on the brakes, launching forward into the steering wheel. He sat, frozen for a minute before muttering a list of profanities and running out his car around to the front. There a chocolate lab lay, a large rip in his side. He was relieved when he heard it's whimpering, signaling that it was alive. He bent down, reaching for it's collar. His fingers fumbled with nervousness as he tried to read the tag. All it said was Bo\- no number or address. He picked the dog up gently, careful of its injury. "Come on.." he looked down, then back up. "Girl. It's gonna be okay." He placed the dog carefully in the back of his car, as if handling a precious ancient artifact. He took off the plaid shirt he had carelessly thrown on that morning over a black t-shirt, wrapping it around the dog like a pharaoh being prepared for mummification. After he was finished he hopped back in the driver's seat and sped towards the nearest vet. When he arrived, he raced through the doors. "Help! Help, I need help! This dog needs help!" he exclaimed, looking around. Some nurses rushed around the corner. "Quick, bring her in here." He followed them and placed her gently on a metal table. "Will she be okay?" A nurse shook her head. "We don't know yet." "Thank you for bringing her in, sir." A woman entered, she had long blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her eyes went wide suddenly. "Oh my god, Bo!" "Is she yours?" the man asked, his own eyes popping out of his head. "N-no, a friends." the vet stammered. "Alicia! Get Taylor on the phone! Stat!" The man was sent to the lobby front desk. "Name?" The woman asked. "Uh, Richard Speight." the man answered, twiddling his thumbs together as his hands were locked and sat on the desk. "And how did this incident occur?" she asked. "Wel uh.. I was driving and she came out of nowhere. I swear." he replied stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets nervously. The woman nodded her head. "Okay. Can I have your phone number and we'll let you know when she's better." "Actually, I was thinking I could just wait here." Richard explained, sadness in his eyes. The woman nodded again. "Absolutely, it didn't look like that deep of a cut so they should be done the examination shortly." Richard bit his lip, nodding. "Okay." then turned and sat in one of the waiting chairs. After maybe half an hour, the blond-haired nurse came back. "Well you got lucky. She only has a minor injury, because you just barely skimmed her. I'll be sure to tell her owner, but I can't predict what she's going to do when she hears about what happened." Just then, a woman with long and dark, wavy hair rushed through the door in a red plaid shirt over a black shirt. "Where's Bo? Is she okay?" The nurse nodded. "Everything's fine, Tay. She got hit by a car but no eternal bleeding, just a scratch and it's not deep." "Well who hit her?" Taylor demanded, and the blonde nurse clared her throat as she looked to the man behind her. The woman with dark hair turned to see a man with chestnut hair standing in old jeans and a black t-shirt throwingher a sorry smile. "Uh..hi."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! I know this chapter wasn't too long but I'm pretty proud of it ha. And just to clear up any confusion, no, Gabriel is not using "Richard" (see what I did there?) as a vessel yet. And no, Richard is not a celebrity. Since there was an episode of Supernatural in which focuses on Castiel's vessel, (Jimmy Novak) I decided to focus this book on Gabriel's vessel, Richard. I hope you like. :)


End file.
